


Dreaming is still how the strong survive.

by Bluestarsoda



Category: Original - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Conveniently timed weather, Cuddling, Dreams, F/M, Fluff, Late Night Work, Not sure how my girlfriend will respond to this fanfic, Probably really bad work, THE AUTHOR NEEDS SLEEP, What is proofreading?, but okay I'm doing this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 05:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20902706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluestarsoda/pseuds/Bluestarsoda
Summary: It's just a simple story about a man and a woman with a dream.The two have known each other since they were teens and have been inseparable since those days. Now that they're finally living out most of their childhood dreams, what will they do?





	Dreaming is still how the strong survive.

It was a soft cloudy night in Alfriston, within a small home resided two humans and a cat. The taller of the two humans was in bed staring at the darkened ceiling and listening to the soft breathing of the other human who was fast asleep resting on his chest. He looked down toward the woman with her arm outstretched across his chest and her face nuzzled in near the middle of his ribs. He was sure that wasn’t the most comfy place to cuddle, but appreciated it nonetheless. It was one of those comforts that you couldn’t put into words, but was indeed very real. He ran his fingers through her deep brown hair delicately and looked back up toward the ceiling. The two hadn’t lived here long, in fact, they weren’t even from England originally. They were two Americans who dreamed of something more than what their lives were. The taller of the two drifted into thought slowly until he would be unresponsive should his partner wake up.  
He found himself dreaming. One of his most favorite pastimes while trying to drift off to sleep. He stared at the dull grey of the ceiling above and softly smiled, to be honest, he didn’t have much to dream about, he was living a product of so many other dreams and feeling the comforting relief of hard work put toward those dreams. Despite everything,they had made it, yet he still desired at least one more thing. The desire was involving of his partner. As if by instinct, as she came across his mind, he looked down at her and leaned forward to kiss the top of her head. She had been with him through so many of his struggles and his hardships, yet there was still something more to be desired.  
Many years ago, when the two were teens, the boy promised the girl that they’d be together forever. Although that had indeed been the case, and in reality, the two were bound just as a married couple would be, there was nothing official about what they were. The thought of marriage had been plaguing the man as of late. From the first month of dating the girl, he had a ring picked out for her and had been planning how he was going to go about proposing. There were many failed attempts at doing it at a restaurant or when the two were stargazing. The man was just too shy to put himself out there with the fear of rejection. The two were just as a married couple would be, after all, did it really matter if the two had rings on their fingers?  
The man shook his head at the thought. No, it really did matter to him. He loved her more than anyone else in his life, and he wanted her to know without a doubt that he felt that way. He would really give up anything to get to spend the rest of his life with her by his side. With that thought, he drifted off to sleep with his arms wrapped around her tightly enough to feel secure without causing harm.  
The duo’s sleep was rather peaceful and undisturbed until around seven the next morning. The oriental shorthair that the two adopted was begging for the man’s attention and, more importantly, food. It swatted at his face impatiently yet playfully as it licked it’s lips, thinking of the food that was yet to be poured into his dish.  
The man carefully sat up and looked at his girlfriend. He noticed she had settled into her own pillow. ‘Probably a lot more comfortable than my ribs huh?’ he thought as he brushed a lock of hair out of her face and leaned in to kiss her cheek. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and made his half, making sure not to disturb his partner. He went into the bathroom and scooped the cat’s litter and added a cup of dry food to the empty food dish. After seeing their cat happily chow down on the food, the man got to work with all their houseplants. He started with the ones in the bathroom where he was. Each one was carefully examined as he watered them. All seemed to be doing rather well.  
Their house was full of plants. This was less agreed on than it was forced by the man. He loved plants and insisted that he could take more in, no matter how extreme the situation got. Of course, his girlfriend didn’t mind much, but she left tending them to her partner. After these chores, he began to cook breakfast for the humans in the house. Fair was fair right? The cat got something to eat, why shouldn’t they also get to eat?  
The woman was beginning to wake up to the realization that her boyfriend wasn’t by her side anymore. She got out of bed and headed for the door to go look for him. She knew he usually got Sundays off, and it was unlikely that he’d be out this early in the morning attending to errands. She made her way across the wood floors of the house and into the kitchen. The closer she got, the more apparent that it was that her boyfriend was cooking. There was an unmistakable scent of the old gas range. She smiled warmly upon seeing him and leaned against the door frame to watch the show.  
He was fumbling with a bowl of batter as he did his best to make the pancakes into little hearts. He was at it a while, his tongue sticking out as he concentrated on making everything perfect. It wasn’t until he was nearly out of batter that he looked up from the food at the doorway where his girlfriend was leaning and smiling. He grinned and motioned for her to come into the kitchen. He handed her a plate of the food he had made. It wasn’t anything special, but it was something that he enjoyed doing nevertheless.  
The woman took the food gratefully and kissed her partner’s cheek as the two both sat down at the counter and enjoyed their breakfasts. They chatted about their sleep and their jobs as well as the work that would need to get done that day.  
Nightfall came faster than the two would have wished. They got a lot done that day in the way of cleaning and doing housework, and while most couples wouldn’t consider that to be a very good way of spending a perfectly good Sunday, this couple enjoyed it more than anything. Sundays were the days that the man didn’t have to go into work at his biomedical engineering job and the woman didn’t need to work on her animations. They were days that could be spent chatting while folding laundry or telling jokes as they swept the floors.  
It was dark out and the clouds were threatening to spill, which seemed to upset the man who had a lot on his mind that day, yet his girlfriend, as always, was determined to lift his spirits. She suggested that the two of them go out to eat something. It was still their night off after all, why let a dark sky determine your mood?  
And so the two of them set off. They were off to their favorite restaurant and then off for a moonlit stroll in the park. The food was great, but the man couldn’t seem to remove himself from this cloudy mindset and his partner noticed. She took him by the hand and led him to the local park where they sat on a bench together and chatted absentmindedly about ideas or thoughts until the man couldn’t take it anymore.  
He stood up from the bench, and as if on cue, it started to rain. The man shook off the initial surprise and took a knee. “We’ve been together for a long time, and I’ve promised you so many times that I’d do this. I’m ready; I’ve been ready. Since the day you moved in with me, I’ve been ready. Let me always be with you, let me love you until time itself stops. Let me give my life to you.” The man stopped speaking and looked down at his hand which shook anxiously, holding the ring he had carried around for so long. When he returned his gaze to his partner, she was crying. His expression fell and he gave a shy, sad smile toward his partner. “You fill my life with so much happiness. It would be an honor to call you my wife.”  
The woman, so flooded with emotions got onto her knees as well and pulled her partner into a hug. “Yes,” was all she need say to put the man at ease.  
He slipped the ring onto her finger and the two interlocked fingers and started their walk home in the rain. Neither were too set on making it home quickly as they basked in each other’s company and conversation.  
When they did arrive home, the two dried off and chatted in the amber glow of their living room lights. Each drowned in each other’s laughter and spoke about their dreams for a future. Yes, because dreaming was still important to the two. Even with nearly all of their childhood dreams had come true, they still wanted to keep dreaming of their futures.  
When they went to bed that night, content and comfortable, they both sighed, overtaken by a strong sense of tranquility. They bid each other goodnight as they cuddled into one another.  
“Good night Oliver”  
“Good night Des”

**Author's Note:**

> -This disaster of a story is dedicated to my girlfriend. I love you my dear!-  
Thanks for reading this mess!  
May you be in good health and have excellent days ahead of you!


End file.
